There are some types of well-known non-volatile memories referred to as RRPMs, ReRAMs, solid electrolyte memories, or polarized memories (e.g., refer to JP-A 2006-173267, T. Sakamoto et al “IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC) 2004”, Digest, (issued in USA), 2004, p 16.3, and M. N. Kozicki et al “Proc. Non-Volatile Memory Technology Symposium (MVMTS) 2004)”, (issued in USA), 2004, pp. 10 to 17). In most of those non-volatile memories, each item of information is written therein according to a change of the resistance of the object recording element and such a resistance change is made in accordance with the direction of the voltage applied to the recording element. Each non-volatile memory enables information to be rewritten therein at a low voltage and at a low power. In those non-volatile memories, a resistance value that changes by more than one digit is used as a signal, thereby large read signals can be used and accordingly the signal sensing is easy.